dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Daimon
Daimon is the final boss in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. He is located in the deepest level of the Bitterblack Isle dungeon. He used to be the Arisen a hundred lifetimes ago who refused the choice given to him by the Dragon. In return, the Dragon transformed him into this foul creature gone mad with despair at the loss of his pawn lover, Olra. PROVIDE A THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OR OVERVIEW OF THE ENEMY HERE! __TOC__According from Japanese translation, Daimon is the master of the Bitterblack Isle, and is somehow connected to The Dragon itself...... Information and Stats When you first go through the Fallen City there are no enemies. Entering Daimon's chamber and then exiting will cause enemies to spawn in the city, including bandits and Strigoi. Bloodred Crystals and Strigoi Barb craftng components are found here. Ultimate form The second time you encounter him in the same game (by going through the whole maze again), his voice would have changed to an even more ominous one. If you defeat him, the head on his torso will sprout out with the form of a dragon head. In this ultimate form he is very resilient and uses various magical attacks. It will take a very long time to kill him, even for max. level players. Tactics Use of various element based attacks (ice, fire..), miasma. Grabs opponents and smashes them to the ground. Rotating Kicks, lunging punches, charges. The grab tracks and is capable of making it around the pillars around the room, but is always made with the right hand of the boss, and can be dodged by running towards his left arm. While not very damaging it can help to conserve restoratives. When he flies into the air he will occasionally fire projectiles of light at you and your pawns, these can be avoided by hiding behind the various pillars, the the rubble of them if they've been destroyed, by standing behind the rubble the boss uses as a throne, or by standing directly beneath the boss but be careful when he comes back down as he can damage you when he does so. After taking a lot of damage in a short amount of time the boss will use an ability that will draw yourself and your pawns to him. If you end up getting caught in the ability you'll be stuck until you either die or one of your pawns successfully stagger him, pawns that are defeated by this attack are banished until you resummon them from a Rift Stone. During this attack it's fairly easy for the player to stagger him by focusing ranged attacks onto the bosses head, after which he will curl up into the air and float close to the ground. If you manage to stagger him once more during this state he'll be stunned for about 20 seconds and take increased damage during this time. His lightning attacks are very easy to dodge as long as you keep moving. There are a few variants of ice attacks that he uses, the first of which will shoot about 5 ice spikes from one hand at a target, the second is nearly identical to the first but he uses both hands to fire ice from each hand, and the third and most dangerous is a ground targeted aoe similar to High Frigor that causes large ice spikes to shoot up from the ground and can potentially juggle you in the air for a few seconds. The third variant can be difficult to avoid for ranged fighters so make sure you keep an eye on the ground around you so you won't miss the circle. For his fire attack he'll conjure 5 balls of fire that will float around him til he does a dive bomb attack at a target, afterwards they will randomly target you and your pawns regardless of where you're at and mark the ground with a red circle before shortly striking the ground like a meteor. He will begin to cast high boilde and high seism at around half his health, he tends to use these attack one after the other. Move to the other side of the area to avoid most of the chaos. Locations Rewards Powerful cursed items (weapon, armor, miscellaneous) located in chests in a nearby room. Base XP reward seems in the UR-Dragon range (137,000 XP for a party of four around level 100 on normal mode and around 380,000 for the same party on easy mode *Unconfirmed*). 260,000 XP for duo on Normal at level 130. *Daimon's Claw *Daimon's Horn *Vile Wakestone Chests next to his room: : Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 - (first chest on left) : Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 (first chest on left, rare) : Bitterblack Weapon Lv.3 - (first chest on left, 2nd encounter with Daimon, possibly very rare first encounter) : Moonbeam Gem (2nd chest on left, Guaranteed or very close to it, 20 attempts made, need confirmation) : Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 - (last chest on left) : Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 - (last chest on left, 2nd encounter with Daimon) : Bitterblack Gear Lv.3 (chest on right) : Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 - (chest on right, rare) : Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 - (2nd encounter with Daimon) Gallery DAIMONSC1.png DAIMONSC2.png DAIMONSC3.png DAIMONSC4.png 315495_379910852121757_175550250_n.jpg Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Verify Category:Dark Arisen: Boss